


My Heroes

by bitchwitharrow



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4206441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchwitharrow/pseuds/bitchwitharrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Team Arrow share a group hug</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back! I’ve been working on this for a long time and it even got deleted but I didn’t give up on it. I hope you guys like it, I’m still a little eh about my writing but I want to improve and any feedback and reviews would be great. Enjoy!

It had been a week since they made their way back to Starling City. The vacation was exactly what they needed but they both had missed home and were happy to be back, regardless of the reason of their homecoming. During the time they were away, Oliver and Felicity had grown closer to each other, more than they ever were. They mended their broken relationship and came out the strongest couple Starling City could ever lay eyes on. Everything was going blissfully until one day Felicity got a call from Diggle and the couple were forced to leave the peace and quiet of their beach house. 

Damien Darhk was in town. No one knew why he was here and what his plan was but if his history with Ra's Al Ghul was anything to go by, him being in town was not a good thing. Diggle, Thea and Laurel were doing well keeping their city safe but Damien Darhk and a street thug were two very different situations. They needed Oliver and Felicity. Maybe Oliver had left the Arrow behind but they definitely needed Felicity's skills to track down Damien Darhk and where Felicity went, Oliver went.

"Oliver, get up!" Felicity yelled from her bathroom. She was getting ready to head to the new location where Team Arrow was now residing. Felicity walked out of her bathroom to her bedroom where a sleeping Oliver occupied her bed. She sat down on the edge of her bed and raked her fingers through his hair.

"I know you're not sleeping," Felicity said, tugging at his hair. Oliver's eyes cracked open. 

"Hey," Oliver smiled, grabbing Felicity's hand and planting a kiss on her palm before turning to lie on his side with her hand beneath his cheek. 

"Uh huh, you are not going to charm your way out of this," Felicity said.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Oliver said innocently.

"We've been back a week now and you've only been to the new Arrow Cave three times, all of which were brief." Oliver groaned at her name for the new lair. 

"You guys don't need me there," Oliver said. He felt like they were doing just fine without him and with him choosing not to be the Arrow, he wasn't much of a help anymore. 

"That's not true. Just because you aren't suiting up anymore, doesn't mean that we don't need you there," Felicity said, reading his mind. Oliver sighed, knowing he wouldn't be able say no to Felicity. 

"Fine, I'll make an appearance." Felicity smiled and bent down to give Oliver a kiss. He slid his hand along her jaw before tangling it in her hair to pull her closer to him and kissed her back.

"Thank you," Felicity murmured against his lips. She ruffled Oliver's hair, earning a soft groan from him, before she pushed off the bed. She walked up to her dresser and slipped on her favourite pair of earrings. 

"Can you pick up food from Big Belly Burger when you come in? I've missed having it while we were gone. Plus it will be good to eat lunch with the team. Catch up and what not," Felicity said, applying lipstick and smacking her lips together before turning around to face Oliver. A smile spread across her face, seeing him sitting up, head resting against the headboard of her bed. 

"Anything for you," Oliver mirrored her emotions, he was so used to smiling he didn't even notice when he did it now. 

"Great! I'll see you later." Felicity blew a kiss Oliver's way before grabbing her purse and leaving.

"Love you!" Oliver called after her.

"Love you more!" Oliver chuckled, shaking his head in disbelief of how he got so lucky.

Oliver sat in bed for a while, looking through the pictures on his phone. Most of them were candid photos of him taken by Felicity and a few were of them together. They looked so happy and alive and for the millionth time since they'd been back, Oliver found himself wishing they could always stay like this, happy and away from everyone, in their own little world.

Oliver stopped at a picture of Felicity. He remembered the day he took it. They were sitting on the patio outside and Felicity was reading a book. She looked so breathtaking in that moment, he had to capture it. The sun was setting and he could still hear the calm of the ocean waves in the background of the picture. Felicity looked so peaceful, a small smile on her face as she read her book. Oliver promised himself that he would do everything to always keep that smile on Felicity's face. 

It wasn't until an hour after Felicity had left that Oliver finally got out of bed and started getting ready. He shuffled through their suitcases which they still hadn't unpacked and picked out a plaid button down. He also grabbed one of Felicity’s cardigans out of the suitcase because he didn't remember her wearing one earlier and it was a bit chilly outside. He put on his leather jacket and grabbed the keys to the apartment to lock up before leaving.

Oliver walked into the new lair with two bags of takeout from Big Belly Burger and a determination to help the team and mend his relationship with Diggle. Even though it had been months ago, what Oliver had done to Diggle and his family was still a big obstacle in their relationship. The new lair was smaller and less equipped but he knew Felicity would make it feel like home in no time. 

Diggle, Thea and Laurel were training when Oliver walked in. 

"Hey guys, I brought food," Oliver said. Thea walked up to him and grabbed one of the bags.

"Thanks Ollie, food is exactly what we needed," Thea said. Oliver smiled at his sister before turning towards Diggle and Laurel. He sent a smile Laurel's way which she returned. Diggle nodded as a way of greeting before going back to the dummy. Oliver looked around the place before furrowing his eyebrows when he didn't see Felicity. He didn't notice Thea was looking behind him at the entrance.

"Where's Felicity?" Oliver and Thea spoke in unison. They looked at each other in confusion. 

"We thought Felicity would be coming with you," Laurel said. Oliver's stomach twisted in discomfort.

"Felicity left almost two hours ago. She said she was coming here." Oliver grabbed his phone out of his pocket and dialed Felicity. He hadn't even noticed his hands were shaking as he made the call. She didn't pick up. Oliver couldn't help but think of the worse possible situation. What if something is wrong? What if she's hurt?

Diggle had walked back and was now staring at Oliver, looking for an answer. Oliver looked terrified. 

"Okay, let's not get too worried yet. What if she bumped into someone?" Thea said, squeezing Oliver's arm, trying to comfort him. 

"Thea-" Oliver's phone rang. It was Felicity. He let out a relieved breath before picking up.

"Felicity? Where are you?" Oliver was ready to scold her for getting him so worried but the voice on the other end was not Felicity's. 

"I have your girl." Oliver's grip tightened around the phone, anger rushing through his veins. 

"Who are you," Oliver asked, his Arrow voice returning.

"That doesn't matter. Blondie here is trying to track down my boss and whoever you are, you need to stop trying to figure shit out or I will start dropping bodies, starting with her," the man answered.

"If you so much as touch a hair on her head, I will kill you," Oliver seethed. All he heard was menacing laughter before the line went dead. 

For a moment, Oliver couldn't see anything except bright red in front of him. His pulse was beating loud in his ears. Thea's voice pulled him back, worry evident in her eyes.

"Please tell me Felicity's phone tracker is still working," Oliver looked towards Diggle, who was already typing away on the computer.

"Got it, abandoned warehouse on 23rd Street," Diggle said. Laurel and Thea both grabbed their suits and went to get ready.

"Dig, where's my suit?" 

"Oliver..." Oliver knew it was dangerous to suit up as Arrow when everyone thought the Arrow was dead but he couldn't not do anything while Felicity was out there, possibly hurt. He looked at his friend, pleading him with his eyes.

"It's Felicity." 

They made it to the location that Felicity was being held at fifteen minutes later. While Diggle and Laurel did a perimeter scan, Oliver and Thea went inside, bows raised.

The warehouse was dark and empty. There were no men to be seen anywhere. Shit, Oliver thought. They had been wrong, Felicity wasn't here. His heart rate picked up and the splitting headache returned. He needed to find her. He needed to make sure she was okay. 

Oliver turned his comms on to tell Thea to turn around but he stopped when he heard a noise. He followed it, ready to fight whatever threat was around the corner. His breath hitched when he saw Felicity, tied up to a chair, trying to get out of her restraints. 

"Felicity!" Her eyes shot up at the sound of his voice. He pulled off his hood and jogged up to her.

"Oliver? Oh thank god." He kneeled before her on his knees, taking her face in his hands.

"Hey. Are you okay? Are you hurt?" His eyes scanned her body, hands moving to her arms, looking for injuries. Her hair was disheveled and there was a small bruise forming on her arm but other than that, she seemed unharmed. Oliver let out a relieved breath.

"I'm fine, just so glad to see you." Oliver worked on untying her hands and had her in his arms in mere seconds. He held onto her tightly, feeling her heart beat against his. Kissing the top of her head, he whispered reassuring words to her. Oliver sensed movement behind him and turned around, standing in front of Felicity, blocking her from any danger. He closed his eyes, calming down when he saw it was just Thea.

"Hey, you found her. Are you okay Felicity?" Felicity nodded, giving her a smile. "There's no one here, we need to leave before they come back." 

"I don't think anyone is coming," Felicity said, her voice raspy from being dehydrated. Oliver and Thea looked at her in confusion.

"The man that took me, he got a call a while ago, I don't know who from but he tensed up and then just left. Like someone had scared him off and he had completely forgotten about me."

"That's odd," Thea said. It was odd, why had he kidnapped Felicity in the first place if he was just going to leave her there. Was it a warning? Or had someone actually scared him away and if so, who?

"We should get you back and we'll worry about the rest later," Oliver said, tightening his grip around her waist. She nodded her head which was resting on his chest and they made their way out of the warehouse. 

Once they made it back to the lair and everyone made sure Felicity was okay, Felicity told them what had happened. 

She was on her way to the lair when someone grabbed her from behind and with all the kicking around and trying to escape, someone might've hit her on the head which caused her to blank out. After a few minutes of Oliver looking at her head for an injury and her constantly telling him she was fine, she continued. 

She woke up tied to a chair and a man with his back to her was talking on the phone. She asked him what he wanted from her but he didn't respond. A little while later he got another call and then bolted. She didn't get a good look at his face because he was either standing with his back to her or hidden beneath the shadows. 

"I'm just glad we got you back," Oliver told her. She smiled at him, grabbing his hand.

"You put on the suit." 

"Anything for you." 

"My knight in shining armour." Oliver chuckled.

"I thought I was your knight in shining armour," Diggle said, lips turning up in a small smile. Felicity laughed. 

"You both are. Come here." Felicity beckoned them, arms open and they both smiled before they bent down to give her a hug.

"My heroes." 

Thea walked out of the changing room and seeing the three hugging, she launched herself at them, wrapping her arms around Felicity and Oliver, causing them all to shift on their feet, losing their balance.

"Group hug!" 

They all burst out into laughter and Oliver's heart filled with sheer happiness being with the most important people in his life, his team. His family.


End file.
